<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How... How am I this unlucky? Maker's balls... Time to be a hero... I guess... by Nug_Snuggler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579161">How... How am I this unlucky? Maker's balls... Time to be a hero... I guess...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nug_Snuggler/pseuds/Nug_Snuggler'>Nug_Snuggler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, BDSM, Children, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Non-Canon Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Not Canon Compliant, Racism, Sex, Slavery, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nug_Snuggler/pseuds/Nug_Snuggler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me, this is my first foray into writing fanfic... This will be a non-canonical work of how I'd have done Inquisition if I had my way. It'll follow the adventurers of a "short" tempered Qunari mercenary with the worst luck... And how she makes the best out of the end of the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>                         Prologue: I Quit...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"I quit..</em>.<em>" </em>Even before I said it, you could say I wasn't having the best of days... Or even the best life if I'm being honest...</p><p>How about a little context before I continue the long winded story of one of the worst days of my life?</p><p>I'm a Qunari... Well, technically a Vashoth, but most people don't care to understand the difference... I'm also what most might call... Short... And not just for a Qunari... But I'm short for a dwarf too... Yeah, yeah, come one with the short jokes, I've heard absolutely every one on this Maker-damned world. Most people think that I'm a dwarf until I take off my helmet and they see the horns are a part of my head and not my helmet... And it's then they either laugh, cry, run away screaming, or just freeze not knowing what to do at all... Let's just say... My childhood wasn't peachy and move on... And that was before I had my harrowing and became a mage... Only quality life experiences for me... After leaving home I did some odd jobs as a Merc before finding a band I could stand longer than five minutes... </p><p>The Valo-Kas, craziest bunch of bastards I've had the pleasure of serving with... We never got close, but I'd trust anyone of them with my life, just as they've done with me... We had the numbers to be a private army, but the boss kept us spread throughout Thedas doing jobs as we see fit. I was even given my own command... </p><p>There was seven of us, me, Quintus Maximilien a rebel archivist Tevinter mage, Cronk a Tal-Vashoth reaver, Semper a dalish ranger, Dorloren our healer who's handy with a club when he needs to be, Freemont a human who's good with the sword and shield and handles setting up most contracts and jobs, Smiles an elven assassin she doesn't talk, like at all but she's a good listener, and Corinth our dwarven sapper she really likes to make things go boom... Maker... We were a sight, if it wasn't for our mercenary colors those Orleasians would have thought we were a bunch of bandits or a traveling circus. Though, we did actually have a job to pose as a traveling band of entertainers in order to infiltrate a noble's estate, but that's a story for another day... </p><p>We were good but it all went to shit after Shokrakar gave us that Maker-damned contract... It was an <em>"easy job"</em> she said, <em>"good pay"</em> she said, <em>"You'll do it with a smile or you're fired,"</em> she said... Well guess what Shoky, I quit...</p><p>Back to the beginning of the worst day ever... The Mage and Templar war was finally entering peace talks, and it was our job to monitor it and make sure they don't kill each other or the Divine mediating the peace...</p><p>And then it all blew up in my face... Quite literally... As in the temple of sacred ashes exploded killing nearly everyone, blowing a breach into the fade with all manner of demons pouring out, me being chucked into said breach, and then falling back into the physical realm... With "<em>Andraste</em>" apparently guiding me to safety... </p><p>Maker's balls... What have I gotten myself into?</p><p>I guess... It's time to spin my tale as Varric would say...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't judge...<br/>And feel free to make comments, suggestions, recommendations, or funny dialogue/jokes you'd like to see, I'll credit those I put in. Also... Please notify me of any spelling errors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: The Day it All Went Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the events the day the breach occurs...<br/>Warning: I am not a professional, I'll be changing perspectives and I'll be going from 3rd to 1st person. I apologize if it gets confusing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        <strong>Chapter 1: The Day it All Went Wrong </strong></p><p><em>"Ugh..."</em> My head is pounding after waking up to the sunlight filtering in through my tent... The sounds of marching off in the distance... And a bunch of rowdy fool's talking and joking around our campfire... A short and stocky dwarven girl with cinged and sooty auburn hair, sticks her head in through the tents opening and softly calls...</p><p><em>"Mali... Chief, it's morning... Time to start the job... The gang's already finished breaking camp... There's some heal root tea brewing, if you've still got a hangover from last night's party?" </em>She slowly enters the tent, the metalic pieces of her medium armor clinking against glass vials she has strapped to the leather brandoleir across her chest... Resting a small canteen against Malika's fur cot, she pokes the miniature Qunari woman sleeping in a bundle of furs, blankets, and clothes... Almost like a nug's nest...</p><p>So cute she thinks to herself...</p><p>Before the pile shifts and the Qunari emerges rubbing her eyes, in nothing but a loose night gown and a pair of black undergarments hanging off her ram like horns.</p><p><em>"Corinth... Didn't I say only wake me if everyone was killing each other?" </em>She groans reaching for the canteen, unscrewing the top, and chugging it's contents... The headache finally subsiding as the heal root tea works its magic... <em>"What's so important you had to bring me tea?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"The Conclave Chief, it's starting... Like now..."</em>
</p><p><em>"Fuck..." </em>She starts rummaging through her pack, searching for her clothes and leather chest piece... <em>"Tell the boys they're going to be patrolling the outskirts, I've got to go inside to represent the company... And guard Divine what's-her-name..." </em></p><p>
  <em>"Justinia, Ma'am, so they paid the premium price to get you there personally? That's pretty big..." </em>
</p><p>Yawning as she finishes strapping her chest piece into place, <em>"Yeah, such a huge honor... Couldn't help celebrating my good fortune last night..." </em>She says sarcastically, before packing up her tent and sending her men on their assignments.</p><p>                               0000000</p><p><em>"Maker take me," </em>Malika whispers under her breath. This is so boring, I've been breaking up fights between Templars and Mages for what feels like hours. And the Divine just keeps droning on and on about peace, forgiveness, and reconciliation... Maker... No wonder no one listens to the Chantry... I leave the holiest of holy's to make my rounds through the temple... After making it back to the hall I notice she's gone, while several of the other Chantry sisters go between the groups of Templars and Mages trying to sooth tempers and broker peace... I stop one of the sisters, <em>"Where's the Divine?"</em></p><p>The young sister tilts her head at the strangely armored dwarf carrying what looked to a mage's staff... <em>"Um... I think she went to the east wing to compose herself... Why do you have a staff?"</em></p><p>Malika groans, as if this is the millionth time she's gotten that reaction... <em>"Cause I'm a mage, what of it?" </em>She says huffing off toward the east hall in search of her charge... </p><p>The temple isn't half bad, though I wouldn't want to live here, to fancy for my tastes. Malika ponders as she wonders the grounds looking for that damned Divine... I wonder if I'll ever be rich enough to own a castle a fraction of this size? Probably not, but maybe I should get Freemont to start looking at properties? Nothing fancy, but It'd be nice to have a place outside the company to call our own... Maybe a bunk house?</p><p>Malika continues wondering the temple almost about to give up... </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I am so going to give her a piece of my mind when I get my hands on her... The whole point of a bodyguard is to be there to guard your body... That daft woman..." </em>
</p><p>Muffled screams and the sound of a struggle breaks Malika out of her <em>sacriligious </em>thoughts... Gripping her staff she charges into the room, and shouts, <em>"What's going on here?"</em></p><p>Barely able to finish the sentence before the room goes white... </p><p>After that, everything becomes jumbled together like one of the gang's celebrations after a job well done... But this was anything but... </p><p>                         00000000</p><p>Malika comes to, chained in some basement with a number of guards and one very angry woman starring her down... </p><p><em>"W-where am I? Where's the Divine? Where's my company?!" </em>Her voice getting more pitched and angry as her senses return...</p><p>The guards raise their swords... And the woman speaks... </p><p><em>"Silence, dwarf... I ask the questions here." </em>Her clothes a dark purple and black, wearing a steel chest plate, with a strange symbol... Like a hairy eyeball painted on it... </p><p>
  <em>"What did you do to Divine Justinia? The most holy of holy's is dead, as well as the rest of the high ranking members of the Chantry, Mages Rebellion and the Templars..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you have to say for yourself?"</em>
</p><p>Malika's jaw dropped... </p><p>I... Am... So... Fired... Fuck... How did this happen? Who's this angry human? Why does my left arm feel dead? And where in the Maker's name is my men? Are they even still alive?</p><p>
  <em>"Y-you think I did this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If not you, then who?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, me and my crew were hired to protect the Conclave... Wait... Where are my men?!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What... Did... You... Do..." </em>
</p><p>The woman rises her hand to strike this dwarf, before another woman steps between them, grabbing her hand before she can throttle the prisoner... </p><p><em>"This is getting us no where, it's obvious she knows nothing..." </em>The cloaked woman says, slowly releasing the angry one's hand... </p><p><em>"What do you expect me to do?" </em>The angry one snaps at the cloaked one.</p><p><em>"Use her, she is our only clue to in how to seal the breach..." </em>The cloaked one says, eyeing the dwarf.</p><p><em>"Breach? What breach? I'm not good at masonry if that's what you're getting at..." </em>The dwarf jokes, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p><em>"Your hand." </em>The cloaked one answers.</p><p><em>"What about my ha- Aahhh?! Son of a nug-fucking whore that burns!" </em>The dwarf shouts out obviously in extreme pain...</p><p>I swear the hairy eyeball is smiling at me... What a bitch... And why is my arm glowing? It feels like it's on fire... It's unlike any magic I've ever used before... I hate it when magic does weird shit that no one understands... Now I have to figure out what the hell this is, find my guys, piss in the hairy eyeball's gruel, and find out if we're still getting paid... Probably not... Damn...</p><p><em>"An unknown magic has torn a hole in the fade... A hole you were seen stumbling out of before passing out... And the mark on your hand appears to be connected to it in some way..." </em>The cloaked one explains rather clinically... </p><p><em>"And as the Breach grows, so to does your mark... An apostate that has been caring for you the last three days say's you will die soon if we can't find a way to halt it's growth..." </em>The smirk from earlier changing into more of a scowl on the angry woman. </p><p>
  <em>"Well... Shit... What do you need me to do?" </em>
</p><p><em>"Wait... You'll help us?" </em>The angry one again, a hint of disbelief in her voice.</p><p><em>"Of course, it's better than a slow agonizing death... If I'm going to die, might as well make it a useful death." </em>Malika's voice is firm and nonchalant as she says this... As if death is just the last thing on a list of rather erksome chores.</p><p><em>"How vary... Pragmatic... Of you... Our 'apostate' is an elfen mage by the name Solas, he is doing what he can with what forces we can muster to stem the tide of demons pouring through the Breach. I am Liliana by the way, and this is Cassandra." </em>The cloaked one, who is apparently named Liliana says as she gestures to the angry one.</p><p><em>"But, I have one tiny little condition, before I head out..."</em> Malika says holding her thumb and forefinger together as she says tiny.</p><p><em>"You're in no position to make demands prisoner." </em>The one who is apparently named Cassandra growls.</p><p><em>"I just want to know if my company is okay... They're called the Rowdy Roamers, a branch of the Valo-Kas mercenary company..." </em>Malika says, casually shrugging her shoulders... Hoping that will be enough to hide her fear of the worst possible outcome that is slowly filling her chest...</p><p><em>"I'm sorry... But you were the only one to fall from the Breach..." </em>Liliana says, looking away trying to speak as gently as possible... </p><p><em>"No, they weren't in the temple, I ordered them to patrol the outskirts of forest around the temple..."</em> Malika says, her voice straining to keep from getting emotional.</p><p><em>"We haven't heard anything about a group of mercenaries, but we are currently unorganized and the chaos of battle is thick, but I will have my people be on the lookout if that will ease your concern?"</em> Liliana turns, looking Malika in her eyes before noding.</p><p><em>"Who says I'm</em> worried?" Malika's voice takes on a hint of resignation, <em>"But</em>...<em> Thank you..." </em>her voice cracking a little. </p><p><em>"So, Miss Hairy eyeball lady, mind getting these cuffs off me? I prefer to be wined and dined before bringing out the chains." </em>Malika says with a smirk and a smile. Trying to see if she can provoke Cassandra into expressing anything but disdain. </p><p>Cassandra groans as she undoes the shackles. But before Malika can even have a moment to rub her sore wrists, Cassandra binds them once more with rope and drags Malika to her feet and out of what was apparently a Chantry Hall's basement... </p><p><em>"Um, my wine and dine rule applies to rope as well." </em>Malika says as Cassandra thrusts her outside the Chantry Hall's doors.</p><p>Malika's jaw goes slack as the magnitude of the shit storm she just waded into sinks in... The sky, a sickly green storm of energy flooding out of the fade and a townful of soldiers, peasants, nobles, and everything in between, all glaring at her as if this is all her fault... As if she burnt down their homes... Slew their kin... And ruined their once peaceful and happy lives...</p><p><em>"They've already decided your guilt... They need it... The Divine is dead and the Chantry, no the whole world is in chaos and the people need something... Anything to tame the fear and rage burning deep within their hearts..." </em>Casandra says as she guides Malika to the gate, through throngs of people jeering and shouting murderer as they pass.</p><p><em>"And what's better than finding someone to punish, right?" </em>Malika's voice becomes coarse as disgust and fear at the crowd begins to seep in. She lifts her head, defiant and proud against their taunts and insults. Not letting them see her faulter... She was innocent after all... Right? Damn, whoever thought not remembering the night before would ever come back to bite her in the ass this hard?</p><p><em>"There is still a chance to prove your innocence, help us seal the Breach and I promise to vouch for you at the trail in Val Roux."</em> Cassandra's voice finally takes on notes of concern and her face softens as they exit the gates to the valley.</p><p><em>"Just great... Well, I'd be a right shit if I did nothing to help... So, might as well give it my best shot..."</em> </p><p>Malika marchs forth... Only to fall down, in crippling pain... Not unlike the first time she burnt herself casting fire magic without a staff to focus the power. Cassandra reaches down to help her up... Malika refuses the offer, rolls onto her side, using her elbows to pull herself up on a rock before they continue on to a bridge... Which collapses beneath their feet, just as they start to cross it. </p><p>Of course this shit happens to me... As if my day wasn't bad enough... A Maker-damned bridge has to go and collapse on me... Note to self, next time you see Shankar, punch her... It takes a moment to gather my footing... Before I spy the point of a staff sticking out of the rubble from the bridge... Cassandra is first to her feet and being surrounded by what I can only describe as demons of the fade taken corporeal form... Without a moment's thought I dive into the rubble and pry out the oversized, or more accurately human sized, mage's staff. And let loose a volley of ice spells, lightning strikes, and balls of flame to weaken and distract the demons so that the angry wom-er Cassandra, can cut the monstrosities to ribbons. </p><p>As the last of the demons are dispatched  and their black viscous remains seep beneath the ice... Cassandra looks around for the mage that had assisted her... But only seeing the prisoner... A dwarf... With a staff?</p><p><em>"Hahaha! The look on your face is priceless!" </em>Malika chuckles so hard that she has to lean against the staff to keep from falling over. </p><p><em>"B-but... How? What... You're... A Dwarf? Dwarf's can't use magic?!" </em>Cassandra goes from confused, to panicked, to angry at a speed that would give most people whiplash. </p><p><em>"What are you?" </em>Cassandra says, raising her sword and shield, preparing to defend herself from the prisoner.</p><p><em>"Well, I'm not a dwarf, despite my size..." </em>Malika gives a sneaky smile as she removed her helm... Revealing the ram horns emerging from the top of her head, and the fiery red, long and wavy hair that surrounds them... Her face, rather soft for a Qunari and her skin rather light, almost pale... Though if you look close enough you can see the hints of grey in it... But her ears... They're probably would've looked big on a normal sized Qunari, but on her? They would be almost comical... If the one wearing them wasn't marked with countless little scars across their face and probably the rest of their body as well... Reminders of harshly learned lessons, badges of hard won victories, or of sorrowful defeats.</p><p>
  <em>"If the horns don't give it away... I'm Qunari, well... Technically I'm Vashoth." </em>
</p><p><em>"But... Aren't they supposed to be..."</em> Cassandra looks the dwar-erm Qunari? Up and down...</p><p><em>"Taller? Yeah, I'm not a child if that's what you're thinking... I was just born like this... It was annoying and inconvenient for a very long time, but it has it's advantages... No one expects a dwarf in light armor of being a mage, got my company out of quite a few scrapes with that little trick... Now if you don't mind lowering your sword, we've got a massive hole to plug..."</em> Malika smiles as she lowers the staff...</p><p><em>"You're an apostate, lower your weapon..."</em> The uncertainty gone from her face, she is a composed and dignified warrior once more. </p><p><em>"I may be a mage, but I am no apostate... I never lived in your Circles, I was trained to control my powers right after my harrowing, and not a day goes by that I haven't practiced control and precision since... But, most importantly... You need me... We'll have to work together to make it through this nightmare... Now... Mind if I put my helmet back on? I feel a bit chilly without it."</em> All while making her case, Malika slowly puts the staff on the ground and begins to get on her knees...</p><p>Cassandra sighs, <em>"I should remember that you agreed to come willing... And you did... help... If but a little... And I can't protect you and myself fully... Take the staff and let's get moving..." </em>She strains to say that Malika was capable of helping her... But she finally relaxes, well as much as any seeker would relax in this situation, and moves forward. </p><p><em>"Thanks... For trusting me... You might not be so bad... For a Hairy Eyeball..." </em>Malika snickers as she puts the helmet back on and grabs the staff... </p><p><em>"I must know... Why do you keep calling me that? I have a name you know, it is Cassandra..."</em> She says with a huff and and a look of exasperation. </p><p><em>"It's because of the strange markings on your chest plate, and I have a name to... And guess what? It's not prisoner or apostate, shocking I know, but my name's actually Malika... Malika Adaar." </em>Malika responds with a toothy grin beaming through her helmet. </p><p><em>"Well... Lady Adaar, it is not a hairy eyeball, but the symbol of the Seekers... And you remind me very much of another pain I deal with regularly..." </em>Her face back to its default scowl they advance together in silence... </p><p>                           0000000</p><p>After what felt like hours, but was most likely less than a half an hour, of blasting, bashing, and slicing through demons. The two finally reach allied forces, being overwhelmed by  demons pouring out of what looks to be a miniature Breach... The two dive into the fray and the tide begins to turn, but then out of no where, an elf grabs Malika's left arm and shoves it towards the portal... Energy arcs from Malika's hand towards it, and the pain becomes excruciating... But, then it fades... As does the portal... </p><p><em>"What just... Did I just?..."</em> A look of confusion appears across her face. </p><p><em>"Fascinating, it is as I predicted, the mark she bears could hold the key to sealing the breach once and for all..."</em> A rather thin and bald, but not in an unattractive way Malika ponders to herself, before shaking her head, elf says holding and studying her hand... </p><p><em>"Do you know anything about the mark? I haven't got a clue about from any of my studies of magic..." </em>Malika asks slowly taking her hand out of his, and a look of curiosity creeping itself in to her silvery eyes.</p><p><em>"Studies of magic?" </em>A crease starts to to form between his eyes. <em>"Why would a dwarf?"</em></p><p><em>"Sorry to disappoint you chuckles, but she's no dwarf, I can tell you that much..." </em>A dwarf with a rather intriguing weapon approaches the the trio, with a smile and a voice built to spin tales.</p><p><em>"What do you mean?" </em>Chuckles says, closing his eyes and Malika could sense him peering at her through the fade... She didn't resist or try to block his sight.</p><p><em>"It's in her skin... It's pale, like a Qunari's... And ya know, the mage's staff she's currently holding?" </em>He says, face starting to brim as Cassandra begins to speak.</p><p><em>"Solas, she is a mage is it possible that her magic had anything to do with the explosion at the Conclave?" </em>She questions the mage. </p><p><em>"I sincerely doubt there is any mage with enough power to cause this kind of damage..." </em>He says, pondering the short Qunari.</p><p><em>"I see, well we must be off to the forward camp." </em>Cassandra says, turning to leave.</p><p><em>"Hold up, Seeker, you're not going into the valley alone are you? It's a mess. Take us with you, you could use the help." </em>Concern coming out in the rather boisterous voice of the dwarf.</p><p><em>"We do not need your help, Varric." </em>Cassandra responds with a hint of disdain, as if the very thought of working with him would be almost as bad as working with the prisoner who may or may not have killed the Divine. </p><p><em>"Come on Cassandra, don't let your personal feelings get in the way of our mission to seal the Breach." </em>Malika chides Cassandra. </p><p><em>"You're attempting to seal the Breach?" </em>Solas's face furrows...<em> "I'm not sure if that is safe for you, we should test your mark first on more smaller rifts first..." </em>He takes his staff and moves towards a side path.<em> "Aren't you coming?" </em></p><p><em>"Fine, but don't slow us down." </em>Cassandra finally relents. And moves to the path as well... </p><p><em>"You know Cassandra?"</em> Malika whispers to Varric as they follow up the rear. </p><p><em>"Oh yeah, we've got a history, as much as she wants to deny it."</em> He says with a smile... The kind that makes you want to check your pockets after seeing it... </p><p><em>"Is she always so... Ya know..."</em> She makes a crude gesture that looked like a stick up her ass. </p><p>Varric laughs before saying, <em>"A rule following stick in the mud, with absolutely no sense of humor? Yeah, pretty much..."</em></p><p><em>"Ah... Great..."</em> Malika says before continuing on in silence. I've got a sneaking suspicion that she's not going to understand my impeccable charms.</p><p>                          000000</p><p>After several more skirmishes with demons as they make their way towards the forward camp which is beset by demons pouring out of another rift in the fade. As Cassandra charges in to draw their attention Varric and Solas take up position on a boulder to bombard them from a distance... While I, move straight towards the rift, raising my left hand, and it crackles with energy... And if I focus hard enough on it, the pain goes from scalding fire to a thousand or so pins and needles... Which, trust me, is a pretty good improvement... As I focus on the rift, I imagine slamming it shut like a door... And I feel drained, but it works, the remaining demons seem to fizzle away into nothing... And Liliana opens the gate from the other side... </p><p><em>"How did you get here before us?" </em>I pant out as I lean against the staff. </p><p><em>"I have my ways, now hurry in we're debating the best way to get you killed." </em>She says with a sly smile and a voice that is all too cheery... </p><p><em>"Eh, it's been that kind of day... Let's get it over with..." </em>Malika says with a shrug as she catches her breath and enters the camp. </p><p>A man in a robe seems to be throwing a fit as I approach... </p><p><em>"And what is she doing here?" </em>The man says with a look of indignation plastered all over his face. </p><p><em>"She is here to help us, chancellor..."</em> Liliana says as if this is the fiftieth time she's had to explain this to a child who doesn't listen. </p><p><em>"This is pointless, Seeker Pentaghast... Sound the retreat...</em>" The man, apparently a chancellor, appears defeated. </p><p><em>"No..."</em> Cassandra stares him down...</p><p><em>"What did you just say? Know your place Seeker, you serve at the behest of the Chantry, and as the highest ranking member of the Chantry you answer to me!"</em> His face turning red as his voice becomes almost shriek like. </p><p><em>"I serve Divine Justinia, while you are nothing more than a glorified office clerk... I will not abandon the people while there is still a chance to stop this madness."</em> She holds firm, a look of resolve as strong as the hardest steel, deep within her eyes... Maybe she's not all bad?</p><p><em>"On your head be the consequences Seeker!"</em> The chancellor says as he storms of to... Do whatever a Chantry chancellor does in the middle of this shit? </p><p>After that both Cassandra and Liliana look at me... </p><p><em>"What? Did I get demon on my face?!" </em>I start furiously rubbing my helmet. </p><p><em>"That's not it, there are two paths before us, the direct path where the fighting is thickest, but is more direct and the mountain path where a scouting party has gotten lost but will most likely offer less resistance... And me and Cassandra cannot agree on which to path to take." </em>Liliana says, giving Cassandra an exasperated look. </p><p><em>"So... You're asking me?" </em>Malika says giving them a look that says,<em> "You beautiful, beautiful idiots..."</em></p><p><em>"Of course, we still don't know what effect attempting to seal the Breach may have on you... This may very well kill you, so we figured you should have a say in this..." </em>Cassandra answers, albeit rather deferential considering how she's treated me so far.</p><p><em>"Isn't that just the sweetest thing anyone has done for me... Letting me choose how I'll die."  </em>I sniffle and play at wiping away a tear. </p><p>Varric laughs, <em>"You know what Seeker, I think I like this one."</em> He says shaking his head as he tunes his crossbow.</p><p><em>"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself Varric, and I think the mountain path would be best. Let's head out." </em>I grab a few potions from a supply crate and do a once over to see if I can find a staff that fits me, but go figure... There isn't any... </p><p>                        00000000000</p><p>As we travel through an abandoned mining complex, we come across and quickly dispatch several lesser demons... Man, these guys are getting good... Or, maybe they were already good? If this whole shit storm, doesn't get me killed... I may just have to hire them... I'm sure they'd fit right in with my crew... Maker... I hope they're okay... Well, after exiting the complex we encountered the missing scouting party Liliana lost. They were surrounded be demons pouring out of the rift. It's actually getting easier to close the rifts, now it's like my arm is being crushed, but the pain is getting slightly more bearable... Her name was Creiger, she was nice enough, especially after finding out I was the prisoner who fell out of the fade... We sent her and her people back the way we came... I hope they make it back alright.</p><p>And finally we entered the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes...</p><p>Which... Was currently in ashes...</p><p>Yeah, regretted it as soon as I wrote it... </p><p>Anyways...</p><p>We entered the main chambers where we were able to meet up with Liliana and her group who took the direct path... </p><p><em>"Glad you could make it, are you ready for this?"</em> Liliana says heading to take up position on one of the peaces of rubble. </p><p><em>"As ready as I'll ever be, let's get this possible suicide mission over with... I've got places to be and people to find." </em>Malika takes the oversized staff almost like a spear, and walks farther into the epicenter of the explosion... </p><p>The rest of the temple has massive deposits of red lyrium, the size of mountains sticking out from the rubble...</p><p><em>"Holy shit Seeker... That's red lyrium..." </em>Varric goes pale as we get closer and closer to a rift that appears to linked to the Breach.</p><p><em>"I know Varric..."</em> Cassandra voice takes on hints of irritation. </p><p>
  <em>"But what's it doing here?!" Varric becomes much more agitated, the closer we get to the pit.</em>
</p><p><em>"I don't know..."</em> Cassandra mutters to herself.</p><p><em>"Hey, guys, I don't like this... It sings... Like... Lyrium... But, it's so dark... And twisted... Aahhh, it hurts..." </em> Malika stops to rub her pounding head and her left hand begins to glow much more fiercely. </p><p>An ominus echo permeates the area, a dark voice speaking of sacrifices and then the Divine's voice... Crying out in pain... And then... I hear my voice... Saying... "What's going on here?" And everyone else stares at me... As I jump into the pit... And all hell breaks loose... </p><p>A massive demon emerges from the rift, and Liliana and her people begin to pelt the monstrosity, Cassandra charges forward with her shield, sword at the ready, Solas leaps atop a rocky outcropping, and strikes the demon from afar, and Varric and I go back to back against the minor demons pouring out everytime I used the mark to try seal the damned Breach... But it wasn't until the demon was finally defeated that I could finally concentrate enough to seal the Breach... But... It took everything out of me... And I lost consciousness... And my cheery life as a mercenary captain was never the same...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Haven for All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The early days of the formation of the Inquisition are meet with some exceptional challenges and the help of some rather... Intriguing new allies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                 <strong>Chapter 2: Haven for All </strong></p><p>There is the sound of people, hard at work, refugees seeking asylum, and the penatent making pilgrimage to the temple's remains... </p><p>The Breach has stabilized thanks to Malika's efforts with her mark, and she now rests after that terrible ordeal...</p><p>It's been three days... And now she wakes... in a bed... One of the softest she has ever been in... In her entire life... </p><p>Mmmm... So soft.... Wait... Since when was my cot this soft, fluffy, and warm? Hmmm... Who cares? I'm probably dead anyways, at least the breach is gone. And I finally get to sleep on a cloud.</p><p>Malika begins to cacoon herself in the pleathera of blankets and furs on the bed, reveling in the warmth... Until a creak is heard and her instincts force her to wake and dive out of her small nest searching her surroundings for anything to use as a weapon... Only to scare the shit out of some poor little elf girl carrying a crate of what looked to be dwarven armor... </p><p><em>"It's you? You're awake... Lady Cassandra said to see her once..." </em>The young elf girl cowls and begins to make for the door...</p><p><em>"Wait, who are you? Where am I?!" </em>Malika questions the fleeing elf. </p><p><em>"At once she said..." </em>The elvhen girl shouts as the door slams shut.</p><p>Left alone in the small shack, Malika begins to survey her surroundings. A warm, crackling fire place, a desk with some doctor's notes, some crates of random supplies, and the box that that nervous elf girl dropped... I should apologize for scaring her so badly... Later... It seems that some decent craftsman modelled a new set of gear for me out of my old gear I was wearing when we attempted to seal the Breach. And after getting outfitted in the new gear, some pants, a light blue shirt, a set of bandoliers, and a new leather chest piece, pauldrons, grieves, and even a solid helmet that fit around her horns perfectly, huh, it is even lined with velvet... Now that is what I call vip treatment. Malika pears out the window and studies her surroundings. It appears to be a small town near the Breach... Which is still open, she silently curses herself before heading out... Where she was greeted with silent whispers, darting stares, and oddly enough... Salutes... Making her way through small houses, tents, and a tavern... She makes a note to hit it up later, once she's finished getting chewed out for not dying when sealing the damned Breach. Once in the Chantry Hall she hears the echos of what looks to be Cassandra and the Chancellor fighting over whether to kill me, send me to trial, or make me stick around and seal all the other rifts cropping up everywhere. Maker... Can life get anymore complicated?</p><p><em>"I'm telling you Seeker, the prisoner is guilty." </em>The Chancellor seems to be saying that every other breath. </p><p><em>"And I'm telling you, Divine Justinia called to the prisoner in her time of need, that coupled with the fact she nearly died attempting to seal the Breach has cleared my suspicions of her motives." </em>Cassandra adamantly holding her ground, refusing to yield her position to the arrogant man. </p><p>Huh... I may have miss judged the hairy eyeball, but I'm not going to let someone else fight my battles. </p><p>Malika pushes open the door, to join in on the heated discussion. </p><p><em>"But she isn't dead Seeker, for all we know she planned it this way."</em> The Chancellor pauses before calling to the guards, <em>"Guards, guards, arrest the prisoner and prepare her for transportation to Val Roux." </em></p><p><em>"Belay that order. The prisoner will remain here." </em>Cassandra states with the authority of a veteran warrior. </p><p><em>"Um... Don't I get a say in any of this?"</em> Malika questions the fairly peeved duo. </p><p><em>"No," </em>Says the Chancellor. But Cassandra quickly over rules him. </p><p><em>"Yes, of course you do, you can stay here and help us seal the rifts or you may leave with Chancellor Roderick." </em>Cassandra says rather poignantly. </p><p><em>"Wow, such great options..."</em> Malika responds with obvious sarcasm in her voice. </p><p><em>"And under who's authority?! The Chantry will not support another rebellion in the making!" </em>Chancellor Roderick becoming almost hysterical in his denouncement of the seekers actions.</p><p><em>"Divine Justinia's authority," </em>Cassandra says slamming a rather large book with a hairy eyeball with a sword through it, on the back room's table. <em>"This is a writ from the Divine herself, outlining the revival of the Inquisition, in order to bring order should the Conclave fail. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval!" </em>Her voice echoing indignation throughout the stony back room.</p><p>With that Chancellor Roderick walks away, slamming the door behind him.</p><p><em>"This is the Divine's Directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos... We aren't ready. We have no leader. No numbers. And now, no chantry support." </em>Liliana says, circling the table with her eyes before resting them on Malika... And the machinations of her mind begin to whirl.</p><p><em>"But we have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side."</em> Cassandra turns to Malika as well. Who them looks to both of them like they're daft.</p><p><em>"Yes, because who needs a leader, money, supplies, or an army to fight a giant demon spewing arse hole in the sky, when you've got one plucky, Vashoth mage with an attitude and a heart of gold?" </em>Malika says, rolling her eyes.</p><p><em>"You jest, but surely you see that you are already involved? And we shall find the support we need in time. Of that I have no doubt, for our cause is just. But, we shall be of need of your assistance for closing the numerous rifts that have sprung up across Thedas... We... No, I implore you... Please assist us in reforming the Inquisition."</em> Choking up towards the end, it's painfully obvious that cassandra is inexperienced in the art of groveling.</p><p><em>"Woah, I never thought I'd here the day. The seeker is actually begging for someone to help her. Priceless!" </em>Varric walks in, chuckling as he makes his way to the table.</p><p><em>"Silence! I was not begging, I was simply... Being... Polite? Regardless, I was awaiting Lady Adaar's reply." </em>Cassandra huffs as she turns her back on Varric.</p><p><em>"Aw shucks Miss Hairy Eyeball, I just can't say no to those adorable puppy dog eyes of yours. I'm in, but on just one itsy bitsy condition." </em>Malika says as she brings her thumb and for finger together.</p><p><em>"I do not have puppy dog eyes!" </em>Cassandra huffs indignantly, <em>"But whatever you need, so long as it is within reason, I'm sure no one her would be apposed to adding you in your request."</em> She looks around the table with everyone nodding in affermation.</p><p><em>"Good, my request is fairly simple. As far as I know my company is still missing, all I'd like is to locate them and get them to safety. To that end I'd like to start a coordinated search effort for both my men and any other survivors of the explosion, while the rest of you focus on establishing this Inquisition. Because, Sorry to say this... But four people in the back room of a homely chantry, do not an imposing force make."</em> Malika concludes with a smug smile.</p><p><em>"Welp, gotta agree with her there seeker. I'll start looking up my old contacts to see if they're in the mood to support the guys trying to give that hole in the sky constipation."</em> With that shitty joke, Varric departs to start writing letters.</p><p><em>"Ugh, you are disgusting Varric... Anyways, I'll go and speak with whichever troops are stationed near by and a friend I have in the Templars who may be of assistance."</em> With that, Cassandra makes for the door.</p><p><em>"And I shall get in touch with my friends in Orleas. As well as a good friend whom I think will be of immense assistance in the days to come."</em> With that Liliana leaves the room for her tent outside the chantry.</p><p><em>"Soooo.... I guess I'll go organize a search party?... This is stupid... Who am I even talking to?" </em>With that Malika huffs and goes to the tavern looking for anyone willing to help in the search... And maybe a drink or two?</p><p>                       000000000000</p><p>It's been a hell of a week leading the search parties for malika's comrades. Despite the endless searching, they have yet to turn up. But her endeavors have not been entirely useless, in this time Malika has saved dozens of not hundreds of innocent refugees, often leading them to Haven... She makes her way to the tavern after an exceptionally trying excersion into the wilderness, only to find Varric waving her over to a fire.</p><p><em>"Hey, come on over and warm up, you look like a nug-cicle." </em>Varric throws another log on the fire as Malika approaches.</p><p><em>"Ha, says the dwarf with no shirt in the middle of winter." </em>Malika smirks back snidely.</p><p><em>"Got me there, but it'd be a crime to his this from the world."</em> He flexes mockingly, eliciting a small chuckle from the downtrodden Malika. </p><p><em>"So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot, are you holding up all right? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful... Most people would have spread that out over more than a week."</em> Varric's normal laid back, fun loving attitude takes on a more serious tone.</p><p><em>"Honestly Varric... And if you tell anyone this I'll freeze Bianca solid." </em>Malika says with a mischievous grin before continuing,<em> "But no... I'm not alright... My men are Maker knows where, and possibly dead. There's a Mage-Templar war threatening my folks back home. Hundreds, if not thousands of refugees with no where to go. Some sort of mark on my hand that may kill me or save the world from a demon horde, with my money being on both. And to top it all off! They ran out of my favorite mead in the tavern yesterday... So, I'm not alright... I'm just peachy."</em> Malika says with an exhausted sigh... <em>"Sorry for going off like that... A lot of stuff has been building up since this shitfest begun... I appreciate you letting me vent like that." </em></p><p><em>"No problem, it's what shitfest buddies are for, right? I know it's not much but what was your favorite brand of mead? I might have a bottle lying in my stash if you're lucky." </em>Varric say's trying to give the conversation a lighter turn. <em>"But only on the condition you don't threaten my precious bianca ever again, deal?"</em></p><p><em>"Deal, I like the Hinterfield's Honey Mead. It's from a brewery near my home town. I'll understand if you don't have it, it's not well know, or even the best mead around. But you can't help what you like, am I right?"</em> Malika shrugs as Varric begins rummaging through his tent... A commotion can be heard at the main gate... <em>"Oh Maker, what the hell is it now?!"</em> Turning to see what is going on down hill she is left speechless... Hobbling through the gate is her company everyone's alive, though some look a lot worse for wear. Cronk, Dorloren, and Freemont, were all being carried in on makeshift stretchers. Quintus had a terrible limp and was leaning on Smiles for support, who also had several new scars across her face... Finally, Corinth was covered nearly head to toe in sout, most likely her own doing the daft girl. Leading them to the infirmary was Crieger, the leader of the scouting party I had helped save on my first run on the Breach. As Corinth makes her way up the stairs she stops dead in her tracks as she locks eyes with Malika...</p><p><em>"Maker protect me! The Chief has come back through the Breach to haunt me for lying to her about drinking the last of her mead!"</em> Corinth falls to her knees and begins praying, vigorously.</p><p><em>"I'm not de- YOU DID WHAT?! Oh, yes... I'm from beyond the fade... To bring judgement down on my stupid subordinates for lying about my Maker damned mead!"</em> Malika does her best angry spooky ghost impression as she makes her way to her men.</p><p><em>"I'm so sorry chief! I didn't know it was yours until after I drank it!" </em>Corinth begins to cry. </p><p><em>"Oh stop your whining you daft idiot, I'm not dead, see?" </em>She lightly taps Corinth's knee with her foot. <em>"You think a puny explosion is going to take me out? Give me a little credit."</em></p><p><em>"Y-you're really alive?"</em> Corinth bursts into tears as she leaps to her feet to embrace Malika.</p><p><em>"Woah, woah, take it easy... This is brand new armor." </em>Malika feigns distress as she's wrapped up in the dwarf's vice like grip. Though, she's truly happy to have her men back safe and relatively sound as the embrace continues on for several awkward moments. Crieger then makes her way up the stares with the rest of Malika's men.</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we should probably get the rest of these guys to the infirmary as soon as possible. Lady Adaar." Crieger leads the group to a small cabin where a local alchemist has set up shop.</em>
</p><p><em>"Lady? Our chief," cough, cough, "Ain't a lady, you must be mistaken." </em>Freemont says, wheezing as he props himself up on the stretcher. </p><p><em>"Oh shut up before you make me kick a cripples ass. We can all catch up after you've seen a healer."</em> Malika says, moving closer to Crieger so they could talk without the rest of the gang overhearing. </p><p><em>"There's the chief we know and love." </em>Freemont says as he settles back into his stretcher.</p><p>Malika whisper's to Crieger, <em>"What happened, where'd you find my boys, and how are they this messed up?"</em></p><p>Crieger whisper's back as the alchemists cabin comes into sight, <em>"I was making my rounds at the outskirts of the temple when I happened upon a large barn being surrounded by demons. I could hear the children crying inside. So I charged past and shouted at the demons to lure them away from the barn. As the demons all turned towards me, a dwarf girl throws several glass flasks in my direction and shouts at me to take cover. I dive out of the way as fire, ice, and lightning consume the demons in moments. She thanked me for the distraction before inviting me inside the barn. It appeared as though your men were protecting several families within that barn since the beginning. I told them about the Inquisition and how my job was to look for refugees and get them to safety. I then started getting everyone settled for the long trek back to Haven."</em> </p><p>Speechless, Malika turns back to her men... <em>"Thank you... For getting them back to me... I'll be forever in your debt. I'm not sure how I'd go on if these knuckle heads... Well, they're here now. And for your help, I'd like to make you an honorary Rowdy Roamer. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."</em> Malika turns back smiling at Crieger.</p><p><em>"Thank you lady Adaar, but I was simply doing my job... And if anything, it's the least I could have done since you saved my life back in the mountains... But, it's been a pleasure getting to know your men. And I look forward to working with them when they've had a chance to heal."</em> As Crieger finishes, Malika knocks on Adan's door a rather grouchy middle aged man comes to the door.</p><p><em>"For maker's sake! Can I not have five minutes to myself without interruption after interup-... Oh, it's you. What's the problem?"</em> Adan's tone changes once he realizes it's Malika at the door.</p><p><em>"I've got some patients in need of patching up, and I'd view it as a personal favor if they didn't die."</em> Malika says, making her way into the cabin. Beginning to clear space for her men inside.</p><p><em>"I'm no healer, I'm an alchemist forced to play mother hen... But, I owe you for finding my friends work... I'll do my best, but no promises. Now go, I need to concentrate on my pati-... Work. Shu!"</em> With a sigh of exasperation, he corrals the uninjured out of his cabin. Leaving Malika and Crieger to wait out in the cold. Before the silence can get too awkward, a messenger arrives telling Malika of a meeting where her attendence is requested in the chantry. And with that she departs, leaving her friends in Adan's care.</p><p>         000000000</p><p>As she enters the chantry's main doors, she's greeted by Cassandra who escorts Malika to the back room. </p><p>"Does it trouble you?" Cassandra asks, with slight hesitation.</p><p>"It's truly infuriating. To have something so foreign and yet so powerful bound to me... The least it could've done was seal the Breach but I couldn't even get that right." Malika says as she tightly grips her left hand.</p><p>"You did everything you could, and more importantly bought us time to prepare a second attempt. Solas believes that with enough power, well more specifically the same level of power used to create the Breach, being poured into the mark. That a second attempt would most definitely succeed." Cassandra concludes with the same unwavering resolve.</p><p>"Now that's a brilliant idea, let's pump an unknown magic with as much power that leveled a mountain... Now if you don't mind, I need to go dig through nug shit for golden nuggets." Malika mocks, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Cassandra lightly chuckles to herself, "Keep that sense of humor. You're going to need it for what's ahead." Entering the room now.</p><p>"May I introduce Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces." Cassandra says, gesturing towards a short haired, blonde veteran. Although young, his face holds the expression of a man forged by conflict.</p><p>"For what little they are, we lost many in valley during the first assalt on the Breach." Cullen says with a rather dower expression.</p><p>"Next we have Josephine Montilye, our ambassador. She handles matters of trade and diplomacy." Pointing towards a rather austentatious woman wearing what appears to be a ruffled golden over shirt.</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you Lady Adaar, I have heard many good things about your company's success rate... Though I must admit... I was a little taken aback upon discovering you were not in fact a dwarf, but a qunari mage. My humblest apologies for the misunderstanding." Josephine lightly bows to Malika.</p><p>"Nah, nothing to apologize for. We like to intently keep the specifics of how we operate as vague as possible to retain the element of surprise. Besides, no one expects an individual of my stature to be throwing around lighting bolts, do they?" Malika says with a grin. And Cullen shifts nervously.</p><p>"No, I suppose not." Josephine returns the smile.</p><p>"Lastly we have Lilian. I believe you've already meet?" Cassandra waves to Lilian.</p><p>"My position is that of finesse and behind the-" Liliana is cut off part way through by Cassandra.</p><p>"She is our spymaster." Cassandra says without a second thought.</p><p>"Yes, tactfully put, cassandra." A hint of exasperation in her voice.</p><p>Looking around the table Malika says, "Those are some pretty impressive titles."</p><p>Cassandra says, "I mentioned needing more power to seal the Breach?" We have a couple ideas on where to get this power."</p><p>"I say we go to the rebel mages, the have the raw power we need to seal that thing for good." Liliana says looking to Cullen.</p><p>"I disagree, I still think the Templars could weaken it enough to allow Lady Adaar to seal it herself." Cullen states as if this has been a rather long and drawn out debate.</p><p>"That is pure conjecture, what we need is pure power." Liliana replys.</p><p>"I was once a templar, I know what I'm talking about." Cullen rebukes.</p><p>"Whoever we decide to go with, currently neither will speak with us. We are currently an unknown, and it doesn't help that the chantry has denounced not only our Inquisition, but you in particular." Josephine steps in to silence their bickering. </p><p>"They still think I blew the conclave to pieces?" Malika says with a sigh.</p><p>"Sadly, that is no longer the extent of the matter... Some are calling you, a qunari mage no less, the Herald of Andraste. Not only does the chantry view such a thing as blasphemy and the Inquisition heretics for harboring you." Josephine says looking towards Malika.</p><p>"Chancellor Roderick's doing no doubt." Cassandra says, gripping her sword hilt.</p><p>"They think... They think I'm the bloody prophet of Andraste?... Andraste's tits... Where'd they get that idea?!" Malika responds uneasily.</p><p>"They heard about your efforts to seal the Breach and of the rumors of a woman standing behind you as you fell out of the rift in the fade. Many believed that figure to have been Andraste herself. As such it was inevitable that such rumors spread." Cassandra says, looking up so as to avoid looking at Malika.</p><p>"Not that we have tried to curtail these rumors." Liliana chimes in.</p><p>"That's a pretty impressive title, what do you think about it?" Cullen says with a smile.</p><p>"I... I honestly don't know... It's unnerving... I mean I try to live a good life, but I'm no chantry sister, let alone a herald of Andraste." Malika say's, shuffling in place.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure the chantry would agree with you there." Cullen says, looking back towards the map played out on the table.</p><p>"These are trying times many are desperate and searching for a sign of hope. To many, you are that sign." Liliana says, looking towards Malika.</p><p>"And to others you are a reminder of everything that has gone wrong." Josephine says looking up from her notes.</p><p>"Could we be attacked?" Malika says, with a hint of panic in her voice.</p><p>Cullen laughs, "With what? The chantry only has pretty words to hurl at us."</p><p>"Yes, but those words might bury us if we are not careful. </p><p>"But there is something you can do. There is a chantry sister by the name of Mother Giselle nearby in the hinterlands. She wishes to speak with you, and I believe she is much more knowledgeable about those that appose us than I am currently." Liliana sighs reluctantly.</p><p>"Why would a chantry sister want to speak with me. A declared heretic?" Malika questions rather puzzled.</p><p>"We believe she's the reasonable sort, not agreeing with the rest of her sisters. She's currently tending to the wounded refugees who got caught up in the new wave of fighting within the hinterlands." Liliana says before returning to her documents.</p><p>"While in the hinterlands, please be on the look out for any ways to increase the influence the Inquisition has in the area." Cullen says before returning to his reports.</p><p>"And it would be good for you to look for any noticable individuals who would prove to be valuable agents of the Inquisition." Josephine says as she departs for a meeting in another room.</p><p>"That shouldn't be too hard, I grew up in the hinterlands. I'll be sure to wrangle up a few family friends if nothing else." Malika says preparing to leave.</p><p>"I don't feel comfortable allowing you to traverse the wilds alone. I request that you allow me to accompany you to your meeting with Mother Giselle." Cassandra says as Malika moves towards the door.</p><p>"Sure, my men are still recovering and it's good to have company for the long trek a head."</p><p>With that Malika makes her way to the hinterlands with Varric, cassandra, and solas...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: The Hazardous Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Herald's journey begins ironically in the very place her life began. As she returns home seeking aid for the Inquisition, she finds many more dangers than when she had left several years ago. As well as an eventful family reunion...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon reaching the Hinterlands, the party comes across a small inquisition encampment and a young dwarf girl with a bow and arrow comes out to greet them.</p><p>"Greetings Herald, I'm scout Harding with the Inquisition. I've located Mother Giselle, she's currently residing in the valley tending to the wounded refugees." Scout Harding says as Malika approaches.</p><p>"Harding, huh... Ever been to a town called Kirkwall?" Varric says with his smooth talking smile.</p><p>"Can't say that I have, why?" Harding replies with a slightly confused look.</p><p>"Cause you'd be harding in a place like- ah, nevermind." Varric gives up and heads over to the near by camp fire. </p><p>"Anyways, me and my boys might not know much about the qunari ma'am. But we've heard stories about what you did for us with the Breach. So you'll get no back talk from any of us." Harding says, returning her attention to Malika.</p><p>"Stories huh, I hope they're good ones at least." Malika says with a chuckle.</p><p>"Oh, they're nothing too bad. Just that you're the last and only hope for all of Thedas." Harding says with a laugh.</p><p>"Oh, is that all." Malika say's with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>Drawing the conversation back to more demanding matters, Harding says, "We were originally sent here to secure horses from master Dennet, but the rogue mage and templar fighting has left the area too dangerous to travel. I grew up here... And it's tearing me apart seeing it as the middle of a war zone."</p><p>"Wait you grew up here? I did too, where did you live?" Malika says, taking a new found interest in the dwarven girl.</p><p>"Huh, isn't that something... Just south of Redcliff actually, you?" Harding says.</p><p>"My folks are actually settled up near Dennet's farm. They'd help work the fields and he'd split the profits with them. He's a nice, albeit cranky old man." Malika shakes her head and smiles.</p><p>"No way?! They say Dennet is the best horse master this side of the Frostbacks!" Harding's jaw drops in disbelief.</p><p>"Really? He's always been Uncle Den to me. Well I guess we best be off. War to end and all that." Malika turns to head deeper into the valley.</p><p>"Be safe and tell me all about it whenever you get the time!" Harding waves to the Herald on as she descends the mountain.</p><p>               0000000</p><p>As Malika, Varric, Solas, and Cassandra battle their way through apostates and templars alike. They secure the hinterlands cross roads for the Inquisition. Where Malika makes her way to an older looking chantry sister who appears to be comforting a young man within the Inquisition... He seems to have been afraid but rests soundly after speaking to the sister.</p><p>"You must be Mother Giselle." Malika nods towards the sister.</p><p>"That I am. And you must the Herald of Andraste." She says, studying the rather short dwarf before her.</p><p>"Is that why I'm here? Because you think I'm some Herald? Don't you know that's heresy sister?" Malika jokingly chides while eyeing the sister back.</p><p>"I must admit, some within the chantry are simply grandstanding, hoping to increase their odds of becoming the next divine. But most are simply terrified... So many good people, senselessly taken from us..." Giselle closes her eyes and whisper's a silent prayer for the souls of the fallen.</p><p>"It truely was a tragedy..." Malika says bowing her head in turn.</p><p>"Fear makes us do terrible things. But hopefully they are not beyond reason. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe." Giselle says, lifting her head from prayer.</p><p>"Will that even work? Last I checked, Roderick wanted to lop off my head, and I rather enjoy it right were it is." Malika says, with a nervous smile on her face.</p><p>"You need not convince them all, their power is their unified voice. All you need is to make a few doubt and that should buy you the time you need." Mother Giselle moves to assist a new group of refugees.</p><p>"Thank you, I appreciate all the assistance you can offer." Malika says as she leaves.</p><p>"I do not know if you were touched by fate... Or if you were sent to us in our time of need... But, I hope... People will rally behind you like they would no other... And you will shape the Inquisition..  Into something that will deliver us... Or destroy us... I will depart for Haven with the next group of refugees to inform Liliana of which chancellors would be amenable to a gathering... Good luck... Herald." And with that, Mother Giselle disappeared into the crowd of sick and wounded.</p><p>"Well, ain't she a barrel of daisies?" Varric says, returning to Malika's side. </p><p>"Ain't that the truth. Kinda feels a bit like a let down. We come all this way, only for her to tell us to go to Val Royoux anyways. Well since we're here, might as well see if there is anything we can do to help out the refugees stuck at the cross roads before moving deeper into the hinterlands." Malika says, making her way towards a group of refugees. When an elderly man approaches them.</p><p>"You're with the Inquisition, right? You help people don't you? My wife is very sick, and our son, who's the only one who can craft the medicine, has gone off with some cult down south. I can't leave her side to chase after the daft fool. I beg of you, find my fool of a boy and talk some sense into him." The old man begins shaking whether from heightened emotions or the lack of self care with everything going on. </p><p>"Don't worry. We'll get your wife the medicine she needs. We're the Inquisition after all, it's our job to bring peace and stability during times of chaos and uncertainty. Rest easy knowing that we're heading out as soon as possible. Now get back to your wife, I'm sure she misses you." Malika says, motioning the man to return to his home with a gentle and calming smile.</p><p>Varric stares dumbfounded, waiting until the man is our of earshot to say, "Wow... Did you have that prepared?"</p><p>"Nope, but it sounded pretty cool right? We better check in with the rest of the refugees quickly before heading south." Malika says, rushing off to collect the concerns of the masses. </p><p>        00000000000</p><p>"So, we've got to get clothing, blankets, and some fresh ram's meat for the refugees. The Inquisition needs us to set up forward camps, eliminate the rogue templar and mage camps, seal the rifts in the area, and clear a route to uncle Den's farm. And lastly, visit my folks, cause I'm pretty sure ma would kill me if she found out I came to the hinterlands and didn't pop in for a visit. All in all, not too bad of a list."  Malika says, while jotting down some notes on a map. </p><p>"Oh is that all." Varric says with a smug smile.</p><p>"Yes, I too think that that is a rather substantial list for the four of us to cover. I'd recommend we begin post haste." Solas says, making his way south.</p><p>"We hear you chuckles. Let's go before he leaves us behind." Varric says falling in behind solas.</p><p>As they make their way south, they mark out a couple spots that might make good forward bases for the Inquisition, and find a few abandoned caches of apostate supplies, before stumbling across the corpse of a young girl... A letter and locket from a lord appearing to be a part of that cult that boy we're looking for indicates that the lord and lady were star crossed lover's who had decided to run away together. Deciding to meet at the cult where they could be safe together.</p><p>Malika huffs, "The daft girl, didn't she know it's dangerous to travel the countryside all alone? Do you guys mind if we take a break to dig a grave... It just feels wrong leaving her there."</p><p>"No problem, it seems like the right thing to do." Varric says.</p><p>"I think her spirit will appreciate your concern." Solas says grabbing the shovels from his pack.</p><p>"I agree." Says cassandra, pulling out a blanket to wrap the girl.</p><p>After about an hour, they finally lay the young girl to rest and carry on south. Where they happen upon a couple rogue Templars laughing around a fire.</p><p>"Ha, ha, ha, the dumb bitch didn't know what hit her. I still can't believe you stabbed her from behind liked that." A heavy shield totting templar says to the other.</p><p>"What? She could've been an apostate for all I knew... But I do know we needed the coin!" The lightly armored dagger wielding templar response with a chuckle.</p><p>Malika's blood begins to boil.</p><p>"That is deplorable." Cassandra whisper's as she readies her sword.</p><p>"Just say the word." Varric says lining up a shot on the heavy Templar.</p><p>Solas simply closes his eyes and ready's a barrier for the party.</p><p>"I'm glad you guys get me." Malika whisper's with a grin.</p><p>"Charge!" She yells at the top of her voice, shrouding the nearest Templar in a fountain of flame charing him inside his armor. The second takes an arrow to the side while cassandra runs him through from behind.</p><p>"Good riddance." Cassandra says as the Templar crumbles to the floor.</p><p>"Huh, you and I finally agree on something seeker." Varric says as he begins to search them.</p><p>"Hey, I think I found something that might interest you. This looks like a map to their main base in the area, as well as an old elven wedding ring." Varric says handing them both over to Malika.</p><p>"This may come in handy, but we should keep going south. Gotta find that boy first." Malika says, and with that the party continues south untill a strange monument catches solus's eye.</p><p>"It appears to be a templar. He's clutching a mage's phylactery to his chest. It appears he has succumbed to his wounds while awaiting his beloved's arrival." Solas says, removing the phylactery from the deceased templar. "I recognize the inscription as the name of a refugee mage back at the cross roads. I think she might appreciate it's return."</p><p>"Good idea, hold on to it, I think I see the entrance to that cult's hideo-." But before Malika could finish that thought. The sound of fighting can be heard of in the distance. Rushing towards the fray, they see several Templars attacking an inquisition scout, and what appears to be an apostate lying down on a blanket. The blood flowing slowly from her wounds. After dispatching the Templars it becomes evident that the scout and the mage had been planning a romantic rondevouz. </p><p>"Oh, Herald?! What are you doing here? I-I mean thank you for saving my life, but I should really go report back to camp so..." She turns attempting to leave before be questioned... To no avail.</p><p>"Hold up, what happened here scout?" Malika says as she moves to block her path... Despite being barely up to her waist. </p><p>"I was tracking the mage... Yeah, she was probably looking for blood magic or something?" The scout responds nervously shifting her weight from side to side.</p><p>"Uh huh, and is that why that picnic basket has cheese, fancy wine, and two glasses?" Malika says with a smirk. Peering through her helmet.</p><p>"I'm sorry, please don't fire me!" The scout stammers out.</p><p>Malika chuckles, "Fire you? Screw that I'm offering you a promotion. You successfully seduced a rebel mage in the middle a warzone. We could use someone with talents like that in Lillian's network." </p><p>"Really? That's amazing! I promise I won't let you down, Herald!" With that the scout heads back to camp.</p><p>"That was pretty nice of you Mal." Varric says. </p><p>"Nah, she's just got potential is all." Malika says shrugging.</p><p>"Herald, I believe that is an apostate supply cache on that hill over there." Solas says nodding toward a small hill to our left. </p><p>"M'kay, mark it on the map for recruit Whittle. We need to make it to that cult. I think I see their entrance now." Malika says making her way to a woman standing outside an iron gate, barring the party's way.</p><p>"Halt, who goes there?" That woman says as we approach. "Wait, I know you, you claim to be Andraste's Herald? Is it true? Are you our lady's Herald?"</p><p>"I... I don't know..." Malika says, unsure of what to say...</p><p>"I know the rumors of your mastery over the rifts was just that, rumors." The woman say's dismissively.</p><p>"Actually, that's true. I can seal the rifts." Malika responds. </p><p>"Can you now? We'll see about that." She says sarcastically. "Open the gate."</p><p>Malika and the gang heads into the cult's compound. Where at the farthest end, they see an open rift. </p><p>"Is that..." Varric begins...</p><p>"It appears as though these cultists worship the fade rifts..." Solas says rather matter of factly.</p><p>"How stupid do you have to be to worship a hole that shits out demons hell bent on killing you?" Malika says, heading towards the rift.</p><p>"My bet, the same amount of stupid it takes to go and seal a hole that shits out demons hell bent on killing you." Varric laughs at Malika.</p><p>"Hardy, har, har." Malika responds, rolling her eyes as she prepares an ice volley for the demons starting to manifest from the rift. </p><p>"Time to return these corrupted spirits back to the fade!" Solas shouts, casting a barrier around Varric and Cassandra as they leap into the heart of the battle. After slaying the remaining demons, Malika goes forward to seal the rift. After doing so, she returns to hear words of praise and acclaiming to her role as the Herald of Andraste.</p><p>"Looks like I won't be getting rid of that nickname for a while, well let's split up and look for that boy. I'll head up that tower near the stables." Malika says.</p><p>"You got it Mal." Varric says, heading towards a gate tower.</p><p>"Understood, Herald." Cassandra says, moving towards the tower behind the one Varric ventured off too.</p><p>"As you command Lady Adaar." Solas says moving towards the second gate tower.</p><p>After entering her tower she comes across the starcrossed Lord who was waiting for the lady found murdered on the side of the road. </p><p>"Excuse my, did you happen to see a young noble lady on your travels here?" The noble man calls to Malika.</p><p>"I'm sorry... Me and my companions laid the young girl to rest." Malika says as she hands a locket and letter to the man.</p><p>After confirming it with his own eyes he collapses to the ground, "What am I to do? She was my everything... And I couldn't even be with her in her final moments!" He shouts as he slams his fist against the ground.</p><p>"You could stand with the Inquisition. We're fighting to stabilize the world that lead to the chaos that claimed your beloved." Malika says placing her hand on the man's shoulder and staring him in the eyes now that they are face to face.</p><p>After contemplating for a moment the noble man stands and salutes Malika, "If that is truly the aim of the Inquisition, then you shall have mine and all the blades of all the men under my command." Before getting up and making his way towards the nearest Inquisition camp to begin his journey to Haven.</p><p>Malika heads down the tower to meet with everyone as they report in, "What did you all find? I was able to convince the fiance from the girl we buried to join the Inquisition under Cullen's command."</p><p>"I found an intriguing tile and magical artifact in the tower I searched." Solas says while displaying his findings.</p><p>"I found the boy, he wasn't willing to leave but he made up the medicine he could with what was on hand and gave me the formula." Varric says while patting his satchel.</p><p>"I only found some useless armor and a bottle of alcohol." Cassandra says looking downtrodden.</p><p>"Good job everyone, let's get back to the refugees at the crossroads." Malika says while grabbing the alcohol and begining to leave the cult's compound before being stopped by the woman at the gate.</p><p>"My deepest apologies Herald of Andraste, I was a fool to have doubted you. Please accept our servitude in your Divine Mission. We are at your full disposal, Lady Herald." The gatekeeper says bowing.</p><p>"Um... The best use you can be now is helping the refugees and maintaining order here in the hinterlands." Malika tells the woman after some consideration.</p><p>"Then that is what we shall do." She says smiling while waving Malika off.</p><p>          000000000000</p><p>The group continues to search for supplies, hunt rams for meat, clear out rifts, and even destroying red lyrim deposits. While making their way back to the crossroads they meet a lone widow in the wilderness who happened to be the wife of the man slain by the rogue templars earlier. Where they return the ring of her beloved. After settling the refugees with food, clothing, and temporary housing with the cult, the group returns the phylactery to a mage sequestered in a cave and offers to have her join the Inquisition, and after some arduous convincing she agreed to become a researcher for the Inquisition. And the man who's son left for the cult thanked us for at least collecting the medicine. Next the group delved deep into the heart of the conflict between the mages and templars. Clearing out Fort Connor, wiping out both the templar's and mage's camps, sealing rifts, and finally making their way into Dennet's farm where the group was greeted by a truly terrifying sight... Two Qunari battling the demons pouring out from a rift in the fade.</p><p>A giant male qunari with his left arm from the forearm down missing, his horns shaved down to his scalp, a strap across his chest securing a pauldron, thick baggy pants with yellow and red stripes, a large almost greatsword length sword in his right hand, deep, old scars crisscrossing along his exposed torso, and an eye patch over his left eye, is charging a tall and lanky demon that has reached through the fade and just before his blade can make contact a bolt of lightning descends from the sky and the male qunari turns to the female behind him with a look of exasperation. "Kadan, it's not fair for you to steal my kills. I've got to have a little fun in my old age!" He shouts as she laughs while discharging another bolt of lightning.</p><p>The female is also tall, but with a much more lithe frame, she wields a large mage's staff bigger than most spears, she too is covered in scars from many battles and an eye patch over her left eye, with a beautiful pale blue chest binding and skirt accompanied with several minor pieces of jewelry and crimson rope holding everything in place, her ram like horns slightly overshadowed by the beautiful crimson red hair flowing behind her as she laughs while slaying demons. She laughs as she says, "You know the bet Kanol, whoever gets the most kills gets to leave and look for our little dumpling."</p><p>As the two bicker while slaying demons, Malika, Solas, Cassandra, and Varric enter the fray, cutting down demons left and right before Malika seals the rift with a flick of her hand.</p><p>"Dumpling!" The two qunari shout, after noticing her presence, as they barrel towards Malika and wrap her in a big, warm bear hug before nuzzling over her helmed face.</p><p>"Mom! Dad! I missed you very much too, but we have guests!" Malika shouts as she pries herself out of their embrace and looks embarrassingly at her traveling companions who were staring at the scence before them completely slack jawed with a mixture of shock and disbelief painted across their faces.</p><p>"Seeker... Chuckles... Are you seeing this too, or have I finally gone insane from all the messed up shit I've seen?" Varric says while putting away Biancca and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"If you are talking about the two qunari currently smothering Lady Adaar, then yes I see it too." Solas says with a smile as he puts away his staff.</p><p>"Herald... Are these your... Parents?" Cassandra gives Malika a strange look, as if finally realizing where she gets her... Unique attitude from.</p><p>"Yeah guys, this is my father Kanol and my mother Ariaas. They're old mercenaries who retired to work Uncle Den's farms." Malika says as she turns to the rest of the group.</p><p>"Nice to meet some fellow mercenaries, it seems every time our little dumpling comes to visit her little company gets bigger and bigger." Kanol says while moving forward to shake everyone's hand.</p><p>"Thank you for keeping our precious little girl safe. Please, you must stay for dinner." Ariaas says while bowing to the group.</p><p>"Um, there appears to be a misunderstanding, we are not mercenaries, but the Inquisition." Cassandra says with a hesitant tone.</p><p>"Yeah, I've got a lot to tell you and Dad, but first we have to go and speak to Uncle Den about some horses for the Inquisition. Then I promise we'll come straight down for dinner after we finished working. So gather Yasena and start cooking and we'll be down in a few hours. Promise." Malika says while corralling her parents towards a small farm house. Which was a comical sight in and of itself, with essentially a dwarf steering two grizzled veteran qunari warriors away.</p><p>"Okay, okay, we know when we aren't wanted. Me and your father will begin cooking and you and your friends can come down when you've finished your business." Ariaas says while kneeling down to kiss Malika's helmet. </p><p>After the short goodbye, Malika turns to the rest of the group.</p><p>"They seem... Nice..." Cassandra says while trying to hide her confusion as to what she just witnessed.</p><p>"They appear to be filled with familial love and kindness. I'm sure they were excellent role models growing up." Solas says while smiling at Malika.</p><p>"So... Where to now... Dumpling." Varric says barely able to hold in his laughter.</p><p>"Varric... If you don't want to find Biancca mysteriously disassembled in the night... You will never... And I mean never... Tell anyone about that name... You understand me!" Malika shouts as she lightly pummels his chest.</p><p>Varric laughs as the rest of the group moves on to the farmhouse on the top of a nearby hill. Once the group knock on the door a rather old looking human answers the door, first with a scowl before it quickly turned into a smile. </p><p>"Pipsqueak, is that you? It's been ages since I last saw you! My you haven't grown an inch, so much for that growth spurt you were hoping for." Dennet laughs while reaching down to hoist Malika into a hug which would rest her on his hip. "Oof, but you've certainly gotten heavier." He jokingly laughs as she swats him on the shoulder.</p><p>"You know it's rude to talk about a lady's weight Uncle Den!" Malika playfully pouts before hoping down from his hug.</p><p>"Alright, alright, as fun as this reunion is, I'm certain you haven't come here just to visit little ol'me. What's going on?" Dennet says with a serious look on his face as he moves to a nearby chair.</p><p>"I've come with the Inquisition in search of horses. And I was hoping you could provide them for us." Malika says with seriousness returning to her as well.</p><p>"I see, I'd love to help lass, I truly would. Maker knows I owe you and your family so much for all you've done over the years. But it's not safe to send hundreds of horses out yet." Dennet says looking away from Malika.</p><p>"What's wrong Uncle Den? If I can help I will." Malika says with determination in her voice.</p><p>"Thanks lass, it's best if you talk to Auntie Elanor and Bron, they know the details. And Malina is tending to Chester over by the stables if you want to catch up." Dennet says as he waves off Malika.</p><p>"Will do, I'll come back when the jobs are done." Malika smiles as the group leaves the house and heads to the small side garden.</p><p>"Auntie, I'm back in town with the Inquisition. Uncle Den said you were having some problems?" Malika says as she goes up to an older human woman giving her a big hug around her waist.</p><p>"Mally, where have you been for so long? You've had us all worried sick when your parents said they haven't heard from you in over a month! Especially after what happened at the conclave..." The woman starts to tear up as she pulls Malika in.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not writing back sooner, but I'm fine see? And only a few more scars than last time you saw me. Now what seems to be the issue?" Malika says giving a cheeky smile before extracting herself from the hug.</p><p>"It's the wolves in the hills. Something's got them acting ornery and making it dangerous to work the fields. Now only your parents feel safe harvesting the crops, but they can't harvest everything by themselves." Elanor says while turning back to tend her elf root.</p><p>"Don't worry Auntie, we'll go see what's got those wolves so enraged. You've got my word. Now I'm off to see Bron and Malina. You should bring everyone over for dinner before I head back, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind at all." Malika says as she heads off to a third house on the hill and everyone follows her with a strange look on their faces.</p><p>The group arrives at the third small house, though it'd be closer to call it a storage hut, to find a young man fiddling with some carpentry tools, cursing as he messes up another carving.</p><p>"Still as good at working your wood as the last time I was here, huh Bron." Malika says with a smirk as she laughs at the young man. While Varric giggles outside the hut.</p><p>"M-malika! W-when did you get back?! Fuck!" The young man stammers out as he brings a hammer down on his thumb.</p><p>"Ouch, are you okay?" Malika says as she rushes over to check on the man, her previously haughty expression replaced with genuine concern. Slowly taking his injured hand into her own where a faint green glow begins to envelope the injury.</p><p>The young man, named Bron, blushes slightly before coughing and saying, "I'm better now, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents? Do they even know you're back yet? And who are these people?" Bron nods his head over at the three waiting besides the hut's door.</p><p>"Stop your nagging, I saw them on the way in." Malika says rolling her eyes as she steps back and waves her hand to the people in the doorway. "These are my friends from the Inquisition, they're here to get some of Uncle Den's horses, but he mentioned that you had a job that needed done before he could send out the horses?"</p><p>"Oh, that's good." Bron gives a strange look towards Varric and Solas before continuing, "Dad wants to set up some watch towers along the main road to keep the refugees and horses safe. We've got the locations marked out but haven't had the spare manpower to build them up."</p><p>"Doesn't seem too difficult, we cleared out most of the conflict on the main road making our way down here. If that's all I'm off to check in on Malina, see you later Bron." Malika says as she heads off to the stables at the base of the hill, while Bron stumbles out a silent and awkward goodbye.</p><p>With more looks between the members of the group, they arrive at the stables to see a young woman tending to the horses. Though as she sees Malika rounding the fence corner the young woman drops the horse brush and runs at Malika with a high pitched squeal. Before tackling Malika with a big hug.</p><p>"Big Sis! Where've you been! I haven't gotten a single letter in over a month!" The girl says holding Malika against her rather ample bossom. </p><p>"Calm down Lina! Your gonna suffocate me!" Malika shouts as she peels Malina off her trying to hide her smile before continuing, "I got caught up in some unfortunate business after my last job went south, but thanks to the help of these folks in the Inquisition it got sorted out and now I'm helping them get some of Uncle Den's horses."</p><p>Smiling Malina straightens her clothes and say, "Then I'm glad you meet them... Wait... Is that?" She pulls Malika in close before whispering in her ear, "Is that Varric Tethras?" While nodding towards Varric.</p><p>"Ooh, almost forgot you were fan. Want his autograph?" Malika says waving Varric over.</p><p>"Need something, Mal?" Varric asks.</p><p>"Mind giving my friend an autograph? She's a huge fan of your writing." Malika says with a devious smile as she nudges Malina forward.</p><p>"Huh, is that so?" Varric says with a smug smirk on his face. "It's always a pleasure to meet a fan of my work."</p><p>"Y-yes! You're one of my favorite authors Mr. Tethras!" Malina says nervously shuffling her feet and looking away with a faint flush spreading across her cheeks. "W-would you please sign my favorite copy of one of your stories?" She nervously asks.</p><p>Varric laughs haughtily, while Cassandra rolls her eyes and Solas stares at the grazing druffalo, before saying, "It'd be my pleasure, beautiful Malina." And giving her a wink as Malina giggles and runs to the main house, presumably to grab her book.</p><p>"Sorry Varric, didn't think she'd get this excited. But thanks for indulging her fangirling, it means a lot." Malika says while looking to Varric.</p><p>"Don't worry about, it's great meeting my fans. Especially the enthusiastic ones." Varric laughs as Malina returns and almost trips over herself trying to hand him the book, inkwell, and quill.</p><p>"H-here it is... M-my favorite book..." If what was previously on her face could be described as a light blush, Malina is now a cherry red before she whispers, "Swords and Shields..."</p><p>Both Cassandra and Varric go slack jawed... "E-excuse me... Did you say... Swords and Shields? My romance serial?" Varric says with a rather peculiar look while Cassandra appears to be desperately trying to avoid looking at Varric.</p><p>Malina begins to rub her hands, "Y-yes, it's my favorite." </p><p>"Huh, well here you go..." Varric says while quickly signing her book.</p><p>"Thank you so much!" Malina squeals as she quickly hugs Varric before running away in a hurry.</p><p>"Thanks again Varric, we should probably go ahead and deal with those tasks before it gets too late, don't want to miss dinner. Cassandra, mind sending some ravens to the Cultists to get some spare hands and materials to construct those observation towers? Solas, could you organize the creation of an Inquisition camp near my family's house? Me and Varric will go check on those wolves." Malika says as she begins assigning tasks to everyone.</p><p>"Yes Lady Herald." Cassandra says while heading towards the main road.</p><p>"I shall see it done." Solas says with a nonchalant look about him.</p><p>"Sure thing Mal." Varric says while following Malika towards a nearby river. After a few minutes of silently following the river upstream Varric finally breaks the silence. "So, Mal... You're not really what I expected..." </p><p>"Is that so?" Malika laughs before asking, "Is that good or bad?"</p><p>"I don't think it's either, you're just you. I just didn't think I understood what that meant... But I'm starting to get a clearer picture." Varric says while fiddling with Biancca.</p><p>"Oh really, this oughta be interesting. Who is this Mighty and Mysterious Malika?" Malika laughs while rolling her eyes.</p><p>Stepping over a large fallen branch, Varric says, "A big hearted, protector and a leader. Although you don't like to show your sensitive and caring side, you go above and beyond to help those in need. Using your title as a mercenary to appear strong, crass, and insurmountable, you like to charge in front unlike most mages so you can bear the brunt of the battle making those who fight besides you safer. And I'm guessing that's why you decided to become a mercenary like your parents, to protect people. There's also the matter of you taking charge back there, it showed your capable of commanding those around you. So tell me, Mal, do I understand the Mighty and Mysterious Malika?" Varric smiles with a knowing look as they round the river bend.</p><p>Malika coughs before saying, "Oh look! There's wolves!" And rushing forward with her staff in hand to slay the ravenous wolves. After the two take down the pack and move deeper into their den, they discover that a demon had been manipulating the beasts. And with a wave of the hand and the piercing strikes of Biancca, the demon dissolving away to nothing. Malika and Varric leaning against the cave wall to catch their breath.</p><p>Malika questions while panting, "Varric?"</p><p>"Yeah Mal?" Varric answers while taking a swig from his water skin.</p><p>"About what you said earlier... You mind keeping that to yourself? It's just... I don't like people knowing too much about my life and stuff... It took my boys in the Rowdy Roamers a full year of serving with me before I'd let them meet my family... And it's not that I don't trust you guys... But, I just don't know you... I hope you understand..." Malika says with a tinge of apprehension in her voice.</p><p>"Don't worry Mal, I get where you're coming from. Here." Varric says while passing along the water skin.</p><p>"Thanks Varric, it means a lot." Malika says with a smile.</p><p>"Calm down, I'm not giving you that water skin. It's my favorite after all!" Varric says with a dash of flair and a wink.</p><p>Malika rolls her eyes before saying, "Come on drama queen, best get back before dark. Don't want to miss dinner."</p><p>Varric smirks, "I'm no Queen, but I am royalty."</p><p>Malika laughs, "More like a royal pain in the ass."</p><p>The two continue to laugh and joke while making their way back to the farm where everyone is gathered around some newly constructed tents stationed with new Inquisition recruits.</p><p>"There's the hero of the hour. Your seeker friend told me that your friends down south have already begun bringing up the materials for the watch towers." Dennet says.</p><p>"That's good, me and Varric handled the wolves. Turns out a demon was messing with the pack in the hills. But what's all this food for?" Malika says with a quizzical look on her face.</p><p>"Damnit Kanol! I told you I saw one get away a few weeks ago, but you said I imagined it!" Ariaas says while slapping Kanol on the back of the head.</p><p>"Come on kadan, can't you give me a break this one time? It's our dumpling's welcome back feast today." Kanol says while sticking out his bottom lip and giving his wife the puppy dog eye.</p><p>"We all thought it'd be fun to give you and your Inquisition friends a taste of Hinterlands hospitality before you head back to do whatever you need to do." Malina says while looking away and blushing after seeing Varric.</p><p>"We told them not to go to such trouble, but they insisted on it." Cassandra says while pulling up a seat at one of the camp tables.</p><p>"Indeed, they appear to not take no for an answer." Solas says while sitting across from Cassandra.</p><p>"That's right." Elanor says with a smile, while pulling out some roasted druffalo flank from the fire spit.</p><p>A rather small figure peaks out from behind Elanor. Though small is rather relative when it comes to Qunari children. She was already the size of Varric and Malika, with small nubs begining to protrude from her scalp, barely noticeable underneath her beautiful bright red hair. She wears a similar outfit to Ariaas, though the cloth is in a purple shade and the ropes are black, with the tiny jewelry being silver. The child stares intently at Solas and Varric.</p><p>"Lady Adaar... Who is this youngling that is observing us so intently?" Solas says while taking a slice of bread.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm with chuckles. Who's the not so little one?" Varric says while taking a cup of mead.</p><p>"Yasena, it's rude to stare, sit down and eat." Malika says to the little girl who turns her head and pouts.</p><p>Ariaas laughs, "Sorry dumpling, Yaya is really mad at you for not visiting more so she doesn't want to talk to you anymore." She says pulling the girl into her lap to serve her some druffalo.</p><p>"Is that so? Well then I guess I'll have to eat all the sweets I brought with me all by myself." Malika says, exaggerating the part about sweets.</p><p>Yasena, begins to turn towards Malika, but before making eye contact she humphs and turns away. Refusing to be swayed by the sugary temptation.</p><p>"Huh, looks like stubbornness runs in the family, Mal." Varric says with a chuckle while taking another sip of his mead.</p><p>"Hardy, har, har. Very fun." Malika says rolling her eyes.</p><p>The festivities carry on late into the night, with drinking, dancing, and rather off key singing. Until everyone is partied out and retire to their place of rest. Cassandra disappears with Malina, muttering something about a Knight-Captain. Varric left red in the face is hauled back to a near by inquisition tent by Solas who bids everyone a pleasant slumber. Drunken Malika is taken home to rest in her sister's bed while Yasena sleeps with her mother and father. And the rest of the farmers return to the homes.</p><p>             000000000</p><p>The noon light begins to peer through the thick curtains in a small room, hitting the one exposed hole in a mound of blankets, causing it to shift and tumble to the floor.</p><p>"Ow... How much did I drink last night? Where am I?" Malika says, untangling herself from the blankets and rubbing her head. "Oh right, I'm back home." She said while sniffing the air, "And it smells like something delicious is cooking." Licking her lips, she heads into the main room, which serves as a kitchen, dining room, and living room. </p><p>"Morning dumpling. How'd you sleep?" Kanol says while scarfing down some eggs and bacon, with some fresh baked bread on the side.</p><p>"Like a drunken log, why'd you let me sleep in so late?" Malika asks.</p><p>"We obviously missed your bear like snoring." Ariaas laughs while bringing out a plate full of eggs and bacon, as well as some druffalo butter and goat milk with a dash of honey.</p><p>"Thanks mom, where's Yasena?" Malika asks while begining to fill her empty stomach.</p><p>"She's out listening to that dwarf and elf telling tales of their adventures. I'm guessing she's bored of your father's stories already." Ariaas says with a smirk. </p><p>"They're our stories Kadan, they're never boring."  Kanol says with a slight pout.</p><p>"Well, after hearing the same ones over and over again, she's bound to be interested in the tales of wanders like Varric and Solas. Hell, it's one of Varric's jobs to tell stories and while Solas is... Rather peculiar, his way of viewing the fade and the world is definitely awe-inspiring." Malika says while drinking her honeyed goat milk.</p><p>"Wonderful, seeing as how highly you speak of them... When are we getting grandchildren?" Ariaas says while smiling and buttering her bread. </p><p>Both Malika and Kanol spit out their drinks and cough heavily before shouting, "Kadan! Mom!" In unison.</p><p>"It's not like that at all! We only met a few weeks ago and we've been dealing with demons, the chantry, rebel mages and templars, and a whole bunch of other problems. Now's not the time to be playing matchmaker!" Malika shouts as she tries to hastily recollect herself.</p><p>"Damn straight! I'm not letting any man near my dumpling until he can best me in combat!" Kanol shouts.</p><p>"Calm down you two, it was simply a joke. And our dumpling can be with whomever she wants Kanol. Regardless of if they best your old ass in a fight." Ariaas says while throwing a piece of bread at him.</p><p>"It was not a funny one." Malika says, while finishing up her breakfast and preparing to head out.</p><p>"Agreed." Kanol murmurs while nibbling on the bread.</p><p>"Oh lighten up you two!" Ariaas lightly chides before saying, "Malika... We really missed you... And I know that what you're doing now is important... But... We are your parents and we will put your safety and happiness above all of Thedas if we have to... If it gets to be too much, or you need our help. Don't you hesitate to ask!" Finishing with a kiss on Malika's forehead and a tight hug.</p><p>And before Malika could wiggle free Kanol wraps them both in an bear hug, nearly lifting them off the ground, before sniffling and saying, "I'm so proud of you dumpling! And I'm going to miss you so much!" He wipes away his tears and a serious look spreads across his face... "And dumpling... I know eventually I'm going to want grandkids... But, I also want to kill any man that comes near you... Good luck!" He gives Malika a thumb up while releasing the two. Causing Malika to roll her eyes, while collecting her things and putting on her helmet. And for Ariaas to slap Kanol on the shoulder.</p><p>"I love you too Mom, I'll be sure to write more, send back what I can, and visit if I'm in the area. Bye!" Malika says with a wave to her parents, leaving the home.</p><p>Kanol sinks to the floor and sobs into his hand. "Why doesn't our dumpling love me?!" He continues to sob.</p><p>"Because you keep threatening to kill any man she brings home." Ariaas says while tapping him on the head.</p><p>"But... You do too?" Kanol says while looking up to his beloved.</p><p>"Obviously, if he can't stop us, then how can we expect him to protect our dumpling from things more dangerous than us. I just don't tell our babygirl about it." Ariaas says with a smirk as she wraps her arms around Kanol and pulls him to her bossom.</p><p>After exiting the small farmhouse, Malika heads towards Varric, Solas, and Yasena, who appear to be talking at a table and enjoying breakfast. </p><p>"An that's how me and the Hero of Fereldan saved Kirkwall." Varric says appearing to conclude his story with a sip of mead.</p><p>"Wow! You're so cool Uncle Varric! And I didn't know a crossbow could do that!" Yasena says with her eyes full of wonder and adoration... Until she notices Malika, and that look is replaced with one of stubborn indignation.</p><p>"It appears the young miss is still angry with you. Lady Adaar." Solas says while sipping on his drink.</p><p>"Really Yasena? Are you not going to forgive me? Pretty please?" Malika says pulling Yasena in for a hug, but the young girl dives away before Malika's arms can wrap around her.</p><p>Sticking her tongue out, Yasena runs back to the house before turning around and saying, "Bye Uncle Varric! Bye Uncle Solas! Hope to see you again soon! Don't forget to write! Like a certain big sister!" And with that she disappears.</p><p>"So Mal, are all vashoth women this stubborn?" Varric says with a smirk as he begins to pack up his things for the journey back to Haven.</p><p>"I don't know Varric, are all the Tethras men as roguish and danger inclined as you?" Malika says while rolling her eyes and packing up.</p><p>After the group finishes packing up and saying their fair wells, they begin their long journey back to Haven. Where tensions are rising and trouble begins to brew beneath the surface.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Chaos, Both Malevolent and Benign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As tensions begin to boil over within the inquisition base of Haven. Malika, after settling everyone down with a little help from her friends, decides it is time to head to Val Royuex to try and reason with the chantry... Little does she know some new friends and companions are just around the corner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long few days of harsh travel with a group of refugees, Malika and the others finally see the faint glow from Haven.</p><p>"Finally, thought I was about to have icicles growing out my nose." Varric grumbles while chewing some ram jerky.</p><p>"Don't worry, Varric. It'll only make you cooler... Besides, you're already so chill." Malika jokes causing Solas and Cassandra to silently snicker and Varric to roll his eyes. </p><p>"I'm so glad we're back in civilization where I can drown out your terrible sense of humor with copious amounts of alcohol." Varric retorts while shaking his empty wine skin. </p><p>"Oh come on, I'm not tha-" Malika begins to say before Corinth rushes over out of breath. </p><p>"Chief! Come quick! The mages and templars are about to bring down the town!" Corinth says gasping for breath as she tries to drag Malika deeper into Haven.</p><p><em>Following her </em> <em>lieutenant, Malika enters Haven to the sounds of shouting and a clamoring that grows louder with each step taken towards the chantry. Where a group of mages and templars are raving at one another about who killed the Divine. </em></p><p>"Your kind killed the most holy!" A templar shouts as he approaches a bald, aged human mage.</p><p>"Lies!" He exclaims, "Your kind let her die!"</p><p>Reaching for his blade the templar shouts, "Shut your mouth mage!"</p><p>And just as Malika arrives, Cullen intervenes and says, "Enough!"</p><p>"Knight-Captain!" The templar exclaims in response.</p><p>"That is not my title. We are not templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition!" Cullen corrects the mage and templar, bushing them away from one another.</p><p>"And what does that mean, exactly?" Chancellor Rodrick chimes as he approaches the commotion.</p><p>"Back already, Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?" Cullen questions Rodrick.</p><p>"I'm curious Commander, as to how your Inquisition and it's 'Herald' will restore order as you've promised." The Chancellor sneers as he probes Cullen, and panders to the crowd. </p><p>"Of course you are." Cullen sighs as he mumbles under his breath, before raising his voice, "Back to your duties, all of you!" Causing the crowd to disperse.</p><p>Malika approches Cullen and the Chancellor and asks, "Cullen, what's going on here?"</p><p>"Malika, you're back so soon? We only got the horses yesterday? Oh, and as for this ruckus, the mages and templars were already at war. Now they're blaming each other for the Divine's death."Cullen says with a sigh of exasperation, as the Chancellor interrupts. </p><p>"Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order." Rodrick says, while emphasizing the word proper.</p><p>"Who, you? Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the conclave?" Cullen reports with a smirk, causing Malika to smile to the side. </p><p>"The rebel Inquisition and its so-called 'Herald of Andraste'? I think not." Rodrick replies with indignation. </p><p>"I don't claim to be Andraste's Herald, Chancellor. Just a believer doing their best to clean the shit off, that this world has found itself neck deep in." Malika says, finally speaking.</p><p>"That laudable humility won't stop the Inquisition from using the misconception when it suits them." Rodrick sneers while looking down at Malika.</p><p>Cullen steps up and exudes an aura of warrior's righteous fury, "The Inquisition claims only that we must close the Breach or perish!" raising his voice to the Chancellor as he steps between him and Malika.</p><p>"You say that now, Commander. We shall see if the sentiment remains true." Rodrick says with a huff.</p><p>"Cullen, remind me. Why are you allowing the Chancellor here?" Malika says turning away from Rodrick. </p><p>"Clearly your templar knows where to draw the line." Rodrick says with a smirk.</p><p>Cullen rolls his eyes, "He's toothless. There's no point turning him into a martyr simply because he runs at the mouth. The Chancellor's a good indicator of what to expect in Val Royeux, however."</p><p>"Thank's for the warning Cullen. I'll try and come back with some good news. In the mean time, good luck keeping the mages and templars from killing each other. My boys should be up and about by now, so you can count on them to pitch in." Malika says, turning to enter the chantry. </p><p>"Thanks, I wish you the best of luck." Cullen says as he continues to handle Rodrick outside as Malika enters the chantry. </p><p><em>Making her way further into the chantry, Malika meets with Mother Giselle who is busy </em> <em>organizing aid with other chantry sisters.</em></p><p>"Greeting, Herald of Andraste. How fare your quest to seal the Breach?" Mother Giselle asks, as she dismisses the chantry sister.</p><p>"Terrible, people are so infuriating! How can they focus on such trivial things when there is a breach in the fade that's continuously spewing out demons and Maker knows what?!" Malika sighs in exasperation as she takes a seat on an overturned barrel. </p><p>"It is easy for us to imagine that mundane matters fall aside in tumultuous times. The Chant of Light does not speak of feeding troops, or arranging meetings, or any such mundane concerns. But every organizational you contend with, Andraste herself once faced. These trivialities are steps on your path to victory, even if history never remembers them." Mother Giselle says to Malika.</p><p>"Mother, why do you keep talking as if I'm the equal of Andraste? Do you know how... Terrifying that is?" Malika says while rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"I can only imagine. But we are all given to our purpose under the Maker. A sword does not ask to be forged. And frankly, if such a comparison gives you pause. I do not see that as a bad thing. In any case, I pray this Inquisition proves to be less brutal than its predecessor." Mother Giselle concludes. </p><p>"What do you mean by that, Mother?" Malika questions.</p><p>Mother Giselle takes a breath before continuing, "The original Inquisition was formed after the First Blight, well before the chantry as we know it. The Inquisitors were hunters, zealots who tracked and killed cultists and dangerous mages. As Andraste rose to power, the Inquisition came into her service. Instead of hunting those who would do harm, the Inquisitors spread the Chant of Light by force."</p><p>Taking a moment to think, Malika then asks, "No wonder everyone is spooked, what nutter thought that was a good idea?"</p><p>"Divine Justinia herself, I understand it was not a popular decision." Pausing, Mother Giselle continues, "In any case, once the Chant of Light had spread far and wide, there was less need for zealots. The Inquisitors became the Seekers of Truth, and eventually the Templars."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the beginning of my inspired story...<br/>Please don't judge...<br/>And feel free to make comments, suggestions, recommendations, or funny dialogue/jokes you'd like to see, I'll credit those I put in. Also... Please notify me of any spelling errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>